


Lotus Pier — Shijie — Kites

by LuoBingHe



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Jiang YanLi is a goddess, No Beta we die like MXTX girls, Yunmeng Duo Days, Yunmeng Duo Days 2019, this is pure sap, yunmeng siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuoBingHe/pseuds/LuoBingHe
Summary: Prompts used for Yunmeng Duo Day 1 — I’m a bit late.She loved watching the disciples and her brothers shoot down the kites, they had so much fun! Everyone competing and laughing, it brightened up her day every time.It wasn't really jealousy she felt either while watching them from afar, it was more of a yearning.A small Drabble about The Yunmeng Duo and their precious Shijie!





	Lotus Pier — Shijie — Kites

"Shijie! Shijie! What are you doing?" a loud voice called from afar, coming closer and closer to the hidden spot behind lotus pier. 

Jiang YanLi gasped in surprise and dropped what she was holding to the ground. 

Her face flushed red as she tried to move in front of the object to hide it from her younger brothers view.

Wei Wuxian however saw she was trying to hide something and he tricked her laughingly into stepping towards him and away from that thing. 

On the soft green ground surrounded by flowers lay a bow with a few arrows strayed around it. 

"I - It's not- I mean! I can explain!" The girl started to mumble but didn't know how to get out of this situation. 

She loved watching the disciples and her brothers shoot down the kites, they had so much fun! Everyone competing and laughing, it brightened up her day every time. 

It wasn't really jealousy she felt either while watching them from afar, it was more of a yearning. 

Oh how she wanted to join them, but her skills and other duties never let her even dare to ask. She wasn't sure her parents would have liked her to participate either, she was young lady Jiang and she should behave like that. 

She bit her lips and glanced to the ground, her hands gripping her outer robe until her fingers turned white, she was sure her cheeks were still glaringly red. What a humiliation to get caught in the act of sneaking away to shoot kites in secret on her own. 

Wei Wuxian was still giggling in front of her as a sudden rustling noise could be heard from above.

She looked up the tree just to meet her brother Jiang Chengs gaze, who smirked at her and jumped down to join his two siblings. 

"Jie, why are you hiding, why not let us join?" His tone sounded a bit annoyed, but both Wei Wuxian and Jiang YanLi knew he was excited to be here with them.

Jiang Cheng crossed his arms after revealing two more bows and more arrows he brought with him, which only confirmed his true feelings toward the situation.

Her brothers knew. Of course they knew.

She couldn't hold back anymore, she smiled brightly at those two silly brothers of hers, started to giggle and then full on laugh, tears of happiness shone in her eyes as she engulfed them in to a big long hug. 

Hidden behind lotus pier, in a small valley surrounded by flowers and greenery, three kites flew together in hope to never be separated.

**Author's Note:**

> I love JYL.


End file.
